


Body on Fire

by katfett



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crime, F/M, Fanfiction, Ivar x OC - Freeform, Romance, Smut, Vikings, mafia, mob, modern ivar - Freeform, vikingsfanfic, vikingsfanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katfett/pseuds/katfett
Summary: Harper didn’t know what to expect at her meeting, she certainly wasn’t prepared for him. Ivar commanded a room, without needing to say a word. Replacing her boss when he’s sick, Harper didn’t expect to be face to face with a son of Ragnar Lothbrok, the head of the Lothbrok crime family. Walking a tight rope of business and pleasure isn’t exactly Harper’s strong suit.
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Body on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional underbelly world. I hope you like. I've fleshed out quite a good chunk of this, Roxanne, and Beauty and the Beast. Only gotta finish chapter one of All the Small Things and Song for the Broken but I'm going to work on them slower than the rest of these.

Oleg’s office was a mess; no matter how many times she cleaned it, he managed to destroy all her organisation efforts. It made this morning not only stressful as she had to stare at the damned clutter, but she couldn’t find the paperwork he’d said was on top of his desk. Pursing her lips, Harper declared war on the office. Katia had told her to leave it be, grab what she needed and just let it go. The idea of leaving it so cluttered and chaotic made her skin crawl. It made her job ten times harder if she couldn’t find anything. When he’d called to let them know he wouldn’t be coming in, they’d assumed he was cancelling all his appointments and he did for the most part save for one.

Harper didn’t expect to be told she would be handling the client, but here she was. Looking at the clock, she saw it was nine thirty. She had time to organise some of the office while she tried to find the folder she was looking for.

Katia stuck her head in at one point, telling her she was stepping out to get coffee and would be back later. Harper waved at her in acknowledgement, pulling a face as she dumped a half-eaten apple into the bin by her feet. When she’d moved from Oregon all the way across the country to New York, landing a job with Rus Realty had felt like a dream come true if only for the simple fact Oleg was twenty years strong with his company, he was one of the top Realty companies and he paid them well.

His wife, Katia, had shown her the ropes and for the last few weeks she’d settled in well to the job. If only she could teach Oleg how to damn well keep his space tidy. It was no wonder people rarely came into the offices. They’d been turned off by the mess.

She managed to tidy all the rubbish up, collect all the folders he’d left scattered about and had stacked them on top of the filing cabinet to sort through. She was chewing on the end of her pen as she flipped through the names, dropping them into their spots in the filing cabinet; Ealhmunding, Johnson, Miller, Davis.

“Aha!” she said triumphantly seeing Lothbrok on the last folder. She found the file she was looking for. In her excitement, she dropped her pen and didn’t catch it in time to stop it from rolling and falling down the side of the filing cabinet and the wall. Swearing, she dropped to her knees and reached in, trying to grab it.

She didn’t hear the knock at first; figuring it was Katia letting her know she was back. Muttering under her breath, Harper got her fingers around her pen.

“Would you like a hand?”

Startled, she dropped the blasted thing and spun round to face who had spoken. Leaning in the doorway was a young man. For a moment, Harper could only stare at him. Dark, inky hair was shaved on the sides and pushed back from a handsome face, icy blue eyes were unreadable and were shaped by the most gorgeous eyebrows for a man, but it was his mouth that got her. It curved up a one side into a smirk and it was so full. Jeez, her heart fluttered for a moment in her chest. He was breathtaking. This was Oleg’s eleven o’clock?

He cleared his throat after a moment, and it brought Harper back to the present. She blushed realising that he likely knew she’d been staring at him.

“Would you like a hand?” he repeated, gesturing to where she was on the floor with a nod of his head.

Shaking her head, she realised how rude she must seem. “Ah, no, its fine, thank you though.” She climbed to her feet, slipping her heels back on. She usually darted around the offices barefoot to give her feet a rest.

“Oleg isn’t in?” he asked as he pushed off the doorframe and moved further into the room.

Harper turned back to the filing cabinet and grabbed the file labelled Lothbrok as she answered, “No, he was under the weather today, he asked me to help you finalise the sale.” She turned back to him, he’d come to the opposite side of Oleg’s desk which was mercifully now clear of all its clutter and took a seat in the chair without her prompting him.

The way he folded himself into the chair was graceful. Harper had known men before, and Oleg’s presence could be a little overbearing to deal with, but Ivar Lothbrok was another calibre of man altogether.

“And you are?”

Fuck, Harper realised she hadn’t introduced herself. She reached over the table, holding her hand out. “Harper. Harper Murray.”

He leaned forward and slowly took her hand in his. His grip was so strong and sure, and Harper felt the way her heartbeat quickened as his thumb brushed the back of her hand. Instead of shaking her hand, he pulled her a little further over the desk. Harper eyed him warily, unsure of what to make of him. His lips brushed over her knuckles and for a second, her heart stopped in her chest; the shiver that crept up her spine jolted her back into the moment.

Holy fuck she breathed to herself as her eyes met those ice blue ones from over her knuckles. He still had hold of her hand, and he wore a lopsided smile.

“Ivar Lothbrok,” he murmured to her.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, smiling shakily. “Nice to meet you.”

***

Ivar pulled up outside Rus Realty. He pulled his helmet off and glanced round, smirking at the two women who watched him as he climbed off his motorbike. Hopefully, this wouldn’t take too long, he needed to meet Hvitserk in an hour downtown and he didn’t like being late. He tucked his helmet into his saddlebag and tucked his gloves into the back pocket of his pants. Despite being a tad jet lagged from his flight back last night, he wanted to get this deal closed.

It’d taken him months to find the right place. He’d needed the space. Gutting it, he could focus on making it how he wanted. Today was the first step toward that. Entering the building, Ivar looked around for any sign of Katia or Oleg. The two Russians were good business partners, they projected a good front of the doting happy couple through their ads and mannerisms even though Ivar had seen the way they argued at times.

He could hear shuffling from the office further in, though he couldn’t see anyone. They had remembered he was coming here today, right?

Stepping into the open doorway, Ivar’s eyes scanned the room, and the muttered cursing drew his gaze to the far-right corner. Bent down in front of the filing cabinet was a woman. Though he couldn’t see her face, only her ass. Ivar smirked, leaning against the door frame, and crossing his arms over his chest as he admired the heart shaped firm ass hugged by a tight black pencil skirt. Bare feet were digging into the floor as she tried to get hold of something between the wall and filing cabinet.

“Would you like a hand?”

The woman spun to face him and stared at him; dark honey eyes meeting his. Maybe it was the jet lag, but Ivar was captivated by those eyes, even as they openly roved over him. He let himself take her in now she faced him; dark, thick hair was styled perfectly about her shoulders, framing a haunting pale, freckled face. Her lips were full and pink, not covered by any gloss or lipstick. Her clothing was professional, but he noted the lack of heels.

Had Katia gotten a replacement since he’d last been here? It had been a few months. He cleared his throat, realising they were both staring at one another. He was surprised when her cheeks flushed under his gaze. It made those freckles more evident.

He repeated his question, gesturing towards the cabinet with a nod. She shook her head. “Ah, no, it’s fine, thank you though.” She rose from the ground, and he watched her slip her heels on. It did little to add to her short stature.

“Oleg isn’t in?” He didn’t mind if it meant watching this woman but he had been hoping to see Oleg in person so they could talk about a building he had interest in. Stepping into the room, Ivar moved to sit in the chair by the desk.

“No, he was under the weather today, he asked me to help you finalise the sale.” She was smiling when she turned back to him; it lit up those pretty eyes. Ivar let his gaze sweep back her, curious about her. It was rare to see someone not Russian running around here, and she certainly wasn’t Russian. Her accent was Southern? Maybe? He was curious. It had been a long time since he’d been curious about a woman. Freydis had seen to that. His fingers clenched at the memory of the blonde who’d run like a tornado through his life. He hadn’t though of her in years.

“And you are?”

He watched the way her unguarded panic flickered across her face. He nearly grinned at the way she quickly reached over the table, hand out as she spoke, “Harper. Harper Murray.”

He leaned forward, clasping her fingers in his larger grip. Her fingers were soft and delicate, warm in his hand. Instead of shaking her hand, he let his thumb brush across her knuckles. Her fair skin was so soft. Watching her closely, Ivar pulled her hand closer to him, turning it and leaning in and brushing his lips over her knuckles. Her eyes met his and for a second, all of Ivar’s thoughts fled. Her slightly parted lips; eyes focused on him and hooded. His mouth curved into half a smile.

“Ivar Lothbrok,” he murmured. He watched the way she swallowed before smiling weakly at him.

“Nice to meet you.”

He released her hand then, and leaned back, letting them both breathe.

***

Harper was struggling to make heads and tails of the man before her. He was hard to read, Katia hadn’t told her about him, warned her of how overwhelming that stare could be. Cool, calm, and collected. Managing to compose herself, telling herself she needed to be professional, and get the job done. She cleared her throat and dropped the folder down on the desk and flicking it open. Thankfully, Katia or Oleg had tagged what he would need to sign. Spinning it round, she slid it across the desk toward him, not making direct eye contact; she didn’t need to get distracted by that intense, albeit gorgeous pair of blue eyes.

She collected a pen from the tumbler she’d managed to locate earlier and dump all the roaming pens into. He leaned up, taking it for her with a nod, but their fingers brush and Harper couldn’t stop the small shiver from the touch. She felt stupid; why was she reacting like a damn teenager? She pulled back with a smile.

“Just sign where they’ve flagged if you don’t mind,” she said.

He took the folder from the desk, crossing a leg over the other and relaxing back into the chair. Was he- Was he going to read the whole thing before signing it? Harper didn’t voice it aloud. She sat down in Oleg’s chair and crossed her ankles, leaning against the desk and folding her arms on it.

She was quiet as he read through the paperwork, not disrupting him but she noted he was left-handed; like her. The front door opened outside of the office making Harper jump a little. Katia breezed in, calling out to her.

Harper glanced at Ivar to see him watching her over the folder he was scanning, and she smiled apologetically at the hurricane that was Katia.

“I’ll be one second,” she said, slipping out of the seat and quickly padding out the door. She and Katia nearly collided, her hands came up to steady her co-worker and stop them both from wearing the coffees she’d brought. She had three in her cup tray.

Harper gave her a pointed look and steered her towards their desks, away from the office. “Why didn’t you warn me?”

Katia grinned, simply shoving the cup tray into her hands. “He’s reading through the whole folder, right?” She jerked her head back to the office. “The other one is for him.” What? Harper looked down at the cup tray. Her coffee was the cold one, obviously but the other was a hot drink.

“What?”

Katia was still grinning at her. “It’ll get cold if you stand there too long,” she whispered, nudging her. Harper was so confused. She let Katia turn her back in the direction of Oleg’s office and patted her on the backside. “Go on.”

Harper didn’t know what else to do but what Katia said, even if she was so flummoxed by the other woman’s behaviour. Stepping back into Oleg’s office, she glanced at Ivar who looked up from where he was reading. She took the hot coffee cup out of the tray and held it out to him as she walked by. He took it with a murmur of thanks. Harper couldn’t describe the way she reacted to his voice; it was unnatural. She didn’t react like this to people, to men.

Harper quietly took her seat again and took a sip of her coffee. She didn’t rush him, this was important to Oleg and Katia, she wasn’t going to risk pissing off one of their clients. Besides, it was nice to sit in the quiet and peak at the handsome man across from her every so often.

***

An hour later, Ivar finally shut the folder and clicked the pen shut. Harper nodded as he slid the folder back her way, pen on top. He was rolling the now empty coffee cup around in his hands and Harper was somewhat distracted by it, watching the way his fingers moved. It wasn’t like her to stare at a guy’s hands and think of how hot it would be to have them rolling over her like that coffee cup. Harper had to let out a shaky breath, straightening her blazer as she stood and collected the folder. He remained seated, watching her. It was unnerving to be held under such an intense gaze. She felt exposed and she was in work clothes.

“Everything sounds good?” she asked, clearing her throat as she turned to the filing cabinet. “Katia and I will send you copies of this later today when we scan it into the system, if that’s okay with you?”

Why was she even asking? This is what they usually did.

“Sounds good,” Ivar said, and Harper heard him stand from the chair. She glanced over her shoulder and saw him heading for the door. That ass in those dark jeans. Harper blushed and quickly averted her gaze when he stopped and turned back to her. “Are you free tonight?”

Harper looked up at him, wide-eyed. What? Her eyes landed on Katia behind him, nodded furiously. Harper stammered for a second, trying to process the question. Was he asking her on a date? “Uh, yeah, I am.” Katia cheered mutely behind him and Harper thought the woman was mad.

He nodded; half turned towards her and she felt stupid for being so hesitant to answer. Ivar didn’t move and after a moment, he gave the smallest of smiles. Harper’s knees nearly buckled. Jeez, the boyish smile was disarming. “I’ll meet you at Rapture at eight o’clock. Katia can give you the address. See you then, Miss Murray.”

Rapture? Harper wanted to ask what the dress code was, but Ivar had already turned and left the office, nodding to Katia as he strolled out the front door. She had her mouth open to speak as Katia appeared in the doorway, positively beaming. Harper bit her lip, had she just agreed to a date with Ivar Lothbrok? Had he just called her Miss Murray like a cheeky schoolboy?

Katia swept into the office, and caught her arm, shaking her. “I knew you two would hit it off.”

Harper was still a little stunned that she’d agreed to meet him. “What do I wear?”

Katia’s smile was wicked. “We’ll find you something. Come on.”

Harper protested, only agreeing to go shopping after they’d done what they needed to. What had she gotten herself into? Who was he? She didn’t know anything about him.

***

Ivar ducked Hvitserk’s punch, catching his older brother on the ribs with a left hook. He grunted and withdrew into the far corner. They’d been sparring for the past thirty minutes. Ivar had shown up, gotten changed and climbed into the ring without a word.

“You’re quieter than usual today,” Hvitserk said, panting and rubbing his ribs, rolling his shoulders.

Ivar shrugged, arms up and ready for his brother to advance. “Am I? Or are you just more talkative than usual?” Hvitserk smirked, launching himself at Ivar to throw him off. They collided hard, both grunting under the force and toppled to the mat. Ivar grabbed Hvitserk’s arm and wrapped his legs around his brother’s head then, trapping him.

Hvitserk grunted, kicking, and trying to shove Ivar off him. Ivar grinned as his older brother struggled in his submission hold.

“Tap, or I’ll break it,” Ivar warned, putting pressure on his brother’s arm. Hvitserk growled, still not tapping.

“Don’t you break his arm.” Ivar glanced back over his head to see Ubbe leaning on the ropes, watching them with Sigurd.

He smirked. He could do it, he had before. Sigurd had been on the receiving end of a broken wrist the last time they’d sparred. He refused to get into the ring with Ivar, not trusting his little brother to control himself.

Ivar and Ubbe stared at one another for moment, Ivar having no trouble holding Hvitserk trapped in his hold. “Seriously, let him up.”

After a moment, Ivar finally let Hvitserk go, chuckling as Hvitserk punched his arm in retaliation, before clutching his arm. He rolled onto his belly as Hvitserk sat beside him, pushing himself up onto his knees and staring at Ubbe and Sigurd. “What?”

“You keep disappearing on us,” Ubbe said.

Ivar pulled his mouthguard out as he nudged Hvitserk and the two climbed to their feet. “And? Father disappears all the time when he feels like it. Bjorn is taking care of things. What need does anyone have of me?” Ubbe sighed, scrubbing his face.

Hvitserk tapped Ivar’s arm to get his attention as they stripped off their wraps. “People are beginning to talk. They think Harald is using this to gain support for a takeover.”

Ivar shrugged, frowning. “Let them talk. His words are meaningless without the tools.” The idea that Harald of all people could gain enough support was almost laughable. He was a captain among the ranks, if he wanted to takeover, he’d need to overthrow Ragnar and then all five sons. He didn’t believe for a second that the man had the balls for it, even if his pretty little wife was in his ear telling him it was possible.

Though he knew what they meant. He was pulling away from them all. He was right though, unless they needed information extracted, they had no need of him. He wasn’t Bjorn, and he wasn’t Ubbe. He was a means when needed, nothing more. For years, he’d struggled to deal with the reality of it. Now, he embraced the freedom it afforded him to get away whenever he wanted.

“Ivar,” Ubbe groaned.

He climbed out of the ring, ignoring his brother calling him back. “You know how to reach me, if you need me.”

***

It made sense now, the name that is. Rapture. It was a private club; a BDSM dungeon. She wanted to scoff at the assumption he had made about her, but she was here now. She didn’t have his number to text him with an excuse and flee back into the cab. Katia hadn’t warned her about this. She’d known what Harper was walking into.

The cab pulled away from the curb and Harper didn’t move, staring at the door and bouncer. There was no line for this place, the bouncer was simply watching her as she watched the door. What did she even say to get in? Did Ivar give them her name? Was she really going in?

Glancing down at her clothes, Harper felt like she might have underdressed. Didn’t these places usually have a dress code? The little black dress Katia had helped her pick was simple but nice. Teamed with her dark blue heels it had at first filled her with confidence. Now, she wasn’t so sure. Was Ivar expecting something from her tonight?

“What have I fucking agreed to?” she muttered to herself before adjusting her dress and stepping off the curb and towards the door. The bouncer stopped her, as she expected. He asked for her name and I.D., which Harper gave over with a little hesitation. He nodded after a second before handing it back to her. He tapped on the door and it opened.

Harper glanced at him, a question hanging silently between them. Ivar had given them her name. He gestured for her to step inside. She drew in a shaky breath and stepped through the door. It was dimly light, the man on this side of the door was as tall and wide as the bouncer outside.

She gave him a small smile. “Ah, I’m meeting Ivar,” she said.

He gestured ahead. “Down the hall.”

She headed down it, each step felt like a thundering crack through her. She wasn’t this kind of person, she had never set foot in a BDSM dungeon, the soft heavy beat of music playing through the hallway was comforting oddly enough.

Harper stepped out into the open bar and lounge area. Her eyes took in the room. It wasn’t lit brightly, though she thought it a little stupid if it was. There was a gorgeous bar along the wall, couches and tables scattered about and further across the room was a stage. Two women were on it, dancing and grinding against one another. Harper blushed, quickly turning her gaze off the scene.

Then, she saw him. He was sitting at one of the tables; dressed in a black pants and a black button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. That dark, braid hair of his was pulled back tidily into a man bun. Did he even realise how hot he was? Harper thought. As though he knew she was looking, he turned his attention to her, and Harper felt frozen to the spot. His eyes under this light were dark and they slid over her, not giving anything away. He didn’t move and Harper knew she had to go to him. He wasn’t going to come to her.

She had no idea what was coming her way tonight but maybe she needed to just let it happen, whatever happened, she knew when she’d had enough. Her stomach wasn’t knotted and giddy from worry. No, she was able to recognise the excitement for what it was. She wanted to see what was going to happen.

Harper stepped towards Ivar at that.


End file.
